


Maddening

by Mystery_Penman



Series: Lost Without Each Other [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous Steve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Loki being brought onto the Helicarrier and the scene on the Bridge. Steve called Tony 'Mr Stark' and thinks that Tony is mad at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maddening

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people liked the first one, so I thought I'd write another. You guys are great and I love people telling me how I could improve my work!

Steve let Tony drag him deep into the Helicarrier where one of Tony’s Armour Housing Units waited.  
He was quiet as JARVIS removed Tony’s armour, and once the man was free, the billionaire said, “I went to your apartment, after Coulson gave me the data packet.” 

Steve nodded, he didn’t trust his voice.

“I found your packet. My Dossier wasn’t in there, but yours was in mine,” Tony stepped closer to Steve and reached up to cop his cheek. Steve looked away, but Tony’s thumb stroked his cheekbone gently, and Steve’s eyes flicked back to Tony’s. “Fury, he was the one who told you to come to the Helicarrier?”

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice was rough.

“Did he mention anything about us? Does he know?” Tony’s voice was so gentle, so loving, that tears of relief filled Steve’s eyes.

 _Tony isn’t mad_ , he thought.

“N-no…” Steve whispered.

“Coulson didn’t say anything either,” Tony told him with a smile, amusement glinted in those dark, warm eyes. “His Captain America fantasies are still intact.”

Steve choked on a laugh. “I…do you…you w-want to…”

“Do you want to tell them, Sweetheart?” Tony’s other hand gripped Steve’s tightly. Steve squeezed back, letting Tony’s touch ground him.

Steve shook his head.

“That’s fine, Sweetheart,” Tony promised. “And you need to remember I love you, no matter what, alright?”

Steve looked at him worriedly. “What…what do you mean?”

“We can’t go up there and act like nothing happened. Someone is going to suspect something if you’re calling me Mr Stark or Stark one minute, and Tony the next.” Tony explained, “And I can’t be calling you Captain or Rogers or Capsicle, and then calling you Steve. I know you don’t like it, and it hurts, I know, but we have to, alright? Just remember that everything I say to you when we’re around SHIELD Agents of Fury will not be true, okay? It’ll be an act, like one of your USO shows. I am sorry, Sweetheart. But promise you’ll remember it’s an act?”

Steve nodded shakily. “Can we…do we have to go now?” A single tear fell and slid down Steve’s cheek. Tony leaned up and kissed the tear away. “Take as long as you need, Sweetheart,” Tony smiled reassuringly.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and buried his face in Tony’s hair. After a moment, he let his tears fall.

Tony only held him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Not my best, I think, I did try to write Steve's thoughts when he and Iron Man fight Loki in Germany, but it made him seem like he would burst into tears at any second.  
> I've got an idea for a Steve who was only a teenager when they give him the serum and was still a teenager when he went into the ice and the Avengers find out he's only, like, sixteen or something. Comment if you like the idea.  
> Oh, and any and all criticism is welcomed. I'm always looking to improve my writing, even if you tell me you don't like this story at all.


End file.
